


Battle Wounds

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow commiserates with Xander over his concussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Crown"  
> Timeline: post-series  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

Xander groaned. "Just once, I'd like to make it through the year without being hit on the head." Everything was blurry. He rubbed his eyes.

Willow patted Xander's shoulder. "Good thing you have a sturdy crown."

"Are you calling me thick-skulled?" Xander shoved irritably at the bandage that slanted across his forehead.

"More like, hard-headed. You know what you want and nothing's gonna stop you."

He harrumphed. "I've fought demons, you know. Really tough ones. I don't see why a bunch of consumers should be hard to beat."

"Black Friday shoppers are a rough crowd. Next year we'll bring Spike."


End file.
